Garras y Dientes
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: Había tomado la decisión errónea. No pensé antes y actué cuando no debía hacerlo. Pero tratándose de mi miedo a morir debía acudir a Sesshomaru, brindarle mi corazón y esperar a que él ahora actuara por mi.


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **|| GARRAS Y DIENTES ||**

* * *

 _SesshomaruxKagura_

* * *

 ** _…sabes bien que siempre has tenido mi corazón. Lo sabes y has probado tus dientes en el._**

 ** _Lo que el viento se llevó. Margaret Mitchel_**

* * *

Estoy consiente de que mis mejillas deben tener el aspecto de las manzanas. También estoy consiente que no ha sido mi mejor idea o que no me encontraba en mis cabales. Pero tiendo a ser así, impulsiva. Claro que dicha característica me ha metido en enormes problemas y es posible que en más de una ocasión haya visto que se me ha aproximado una prematura muerte, lo cual no me extrañaría. Mi sólo nacimiento ha sido de esa manera y no tuve tiempo de observar un poco el mundo cuando fui enviada a pelear. Cuando ni siquiera tuve conciencia de que tan fuerte o débil era en realidad. Mi falta de conocimiento me ha vuelto una ingenua todo este tiempo y bien recuerdo, que mi ingenuidad me volvió una chica fácil de dominar.

Hasta este entonces, he sido _burlada_ dos veces. He sido la esclava que tanto detesto ser, pero a la cual me apegó porque no tengo más opciones y para ser franca, me apegó porque no buscó más. ¿Qué podría hacer yo por mi cuenta?

Jamás he subestimado a mi amo, pero siempre creí que me había hecho perfecta. Pero no soy más que un ser lleno de errores y desde hace días, en que siento la necesidad de huir, veo el mundo diferente y me aterra. ¡Estoy estancada! Estoy atrapada en el fango, observando como los demás logran salir, se limpian y continúan su camino. Todos se han vuelto más fuertes, han construido lazos y se han hecho de metas. No es que yo desee ser un demonio a la cual temer, repulió las peleas por supremacía o demostrar poder. Si he matado o si estado en batallas, es porque siempre he sido obligada, no por el gusto de que me vida corra un peligro inminente. Agradezco jamás haber tocado mi corazón y sentir pena por mis víctimas. Tal vez por mi misma falta de tan valioso órgano, no he sentido la necesidad de hacerme amigos. Lo más que tengo es a la niña albina que desde el inició me dijeron que es mi hermana. Fuera de eso…

El mundo me engaña, ¿y ahora me hago lo mismo?

Sí, tengo una extraña atracción por quien es el enemigo de mi amo, quien naturalmente, debía considerarlo como tal. ¿Pero que es ser _enemigo_ en estos tiempos para mi? Yo los veo a todos igual. Ni siquiera a mi amo lo veo como a un contrincante. El que me otorgué mi libertad, sería un héroe y un ser digno de ser respeto y admirado por mi persona. Buscaría la manera de pagarle tan alto precio de una acción que para mi no lo tiene. Si fuera mi mismo amo quien me lo diera, no negaré que me después de estar aturdida, le agradecería. No confiaría del todo en él. Imagino que vivir con la incertidumbre de si él me matará con mi corazón en su lugar, después de ser devuelto, sería tan fuerte que no tendría una vida en realidad.

Durante la tarde, antes de emprender camino a mi humillación, me di cuenta que Kanna no dejaba de ver el espejo. Al acercarme con cuidado detrás de ella, esperaba ver algo diferente que su pálido rostro. Para mi sorpresa, mi hermana me dejó ver lo que espejo reflejaba y no era otra cosa más que Sesshomaru con sus habituales acompañantes. No me emocionó, mi corazón no dio un salto, ni me expresión reflejó alegría. Me desconcertó que fuera precisamente a él a quien veía, sin Naraku a lado. Pues Kanna observa a los contrincantes de nuestro amo con él. Claramente era una trampa. Veía el agujero en el suelo, con apenas unas ramas que servían como camuflaje y de igual manera, decidí dar un paso.

Me dejé guiar por la imagen y volví a tener esos sueños en donde él me liberaba, me desataba de Naraku y yo me iba a algún lugar lejos de todos. Esa es la parte de mi ingenuidad que más detesto. A veces dejaba que mis sueños cruzaran la linea y se confundían con la realidad.

Alejándome de Kanna, mis sentimientos se aglomeraron en mi pecho e hicieron mella en mi. Temí que lo que veía no fuera más una agradecimiento de Naraku por mis servicios. Temí que el día en que por fin se deshiciera de mi, había llegado y me daba una pequeña cortesía. Al principio, cuando nací, fue amable conmigo y pensé que se quería despedir de la misma forma.

No sólo mi miedo me dio la iniciativa para salir de nuestro escondite, fueron las ganas de verlo. Yo quería más de él y aunque suene tonto, yo sentía que le sucedía lo mismo. _Aun lo siento_. Sin embargo, ambos contamos con un orgullo que nos impide ver otra cosa que no sea planes para matar a Naraku. Siento pena por mi misma al pensar que he desperdiciado mi vida en eso, en traicionar para soñar. Pues son sueños lo único que he obtenido y al parecer, será con lo único que me quede.

Pensaba que Sesshomaru sentía más por mi de lo que aparentaba. No puedo decir que tenemos una amistad, pero si somos cómplices de un mismo trato. Le he ayudado como pocos y me puedo jactar del crédito de las batallas en donde por poco gana. Ha tenido las razones para matarme y también para ignorarme, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué no aferrarme a esos pequeños detalles? Qué importa que sean locuras mías, al fin y al cabo son mías y no le hago daño a nadie. Es de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer sin dañar y lo hago con una libertad enorme que yo misma me asombro. No fue fácil para mi, al inicio, mostrarme segura de que tal vez existía la simpatía en el mundo de ese youkai. ¿Por qué hubiera sido tan fácil? Sería haberme clavado espinas en mi cabeza, pues por más soñadora que sea, tampoco podía ilusionarme con mentiras. Requiero un poco de verdad para dejar volar mi imaginación. Y la verdad se presentó cuando yo caminé con él, para guiarlo hacía donde Naraku se encontraba. Él se mostró tan dispuesto y atentó a lo que yo le decía. Me creyó cada palabra y dejó que yo fuera adelante… Tal vez me vigilaba desde atrás y tenía su mano sobre su espada, lista para matarme por si era una trampa, pero eso no era más que la peor de mis suposiciones.

Sesshomaru no me teme ni teme a que le mienta o traicione. Sabe que mi poder es limitado y sabe que no tengo un ápice de oportunidad contra él. He tenido que ser la mujer más precavida a la hora de hablarle y he ensayado las oraciones que le he dicho para que no halla ningún tipo de mal entendido que lo llevé a creer que hay más que una traición abierta a Naraku. Aprendí que no puedo fiarme de Inuyasha, por mucho que lo requiera, pues esa si sería alzar mi mano contra de que yo siempre consideré que sería mi salvador. He tenido la suerte de que la niña que lo acompaña ha dejado de temerme. Tengo puntos a mi favor y ese día había decido en aprovecharlos.

Obviamente tenía una constante picazón en el pecho que me advertía que era una trampa más. Mientras volaba para verlo, la picazón se hizo menos persistente y daba paso a los nervios. No soy para nada tímida, pero tener en mente que en poco tiempo estaría cerca de él y esperaría el momento para hablarle, acrecentó mis nervios y mi torpeza a la hora de pensar en que iba a decirle. ¿Qué le diría? ¿A qué realmente había venido exponiéndome ante Naraku que no vería con buenos ojos que mi mente jamás sería de él?

Deja de actuar como una estúpida, me dije. Creía en mis especulaciones y en la idea de que Sesshomaru me aceptará. Pensé, me pedirá la ubicación de Naraku y yo se la daré con toda alegría. Lo seguiría y vería como lo mataría. Tan rápido, tan fácil. Yo sería feliz con eso y al fin sentiría los latidos del corazón, retumbando en mi pecho como un tambor. Al fin conocería la verdadera felicidad, aunque Sesshomaru siga su camino y yo tomé otro. Con eso me bastaría y yo tomaría otro. Si estamos destinados compartir algo más que batallas, nos toparíamos en un futuro.

Pero no sería así…

De nada sirvió ocultarme pues el buen olfato de Sesshomaru le advertía sobre mi presencia. El aroma, mi aroma para ser precisos, es una de las cosas que más detesto. Tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha me hicieron ver que no importara los baños que tomara o perfumes que usara, siempre tendría la asquerosa esencia de Naraku en mi piel y en mi ropa.

No me mostré de inmediato. Me sentía segura detrás de los arbustos, viendo sobre mi hombro si había algún tipo de peligro. La excusa para haberme presentado no existía. El tener a dos espectadores más, les aseguro, fue insignificante. Rin jamás se metía en esos asuntos y al sapo me daba tanta importancia como a una hormiga. Decidí salir para hablar de manera directa, como sé que a Sesshomaru le gusta que lo hagan, pero éste se había adelantado. Me recordó aquella vez en que me conoció y decidió usar sus garras sobre mi, sin herirme. No me hirió, no porque mis reflejos fueron rápidos, sino por advertencia. Ya conociendo la advertencia, Sesshomaru me buscaba sin sus garras por delante.

Me quedé perpleja. Se había alejado lo suficiente de sus acompañantes. Parecía perfecto, más intimo. Esa mañana había amanecido con la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría morir, que la oscuridad me abrazaría para siempre y que debía hacer algo. Algo más que soñar y rogar por un día más. Y ahora estaba, con las mejillas a punto de estallar del sonrojo y mis manos tan tibias, molesta porque no quería que sudaran. En estos asuntos de las confesiones, de verme sincera ante los que les tengo apreció, me cuesta. Es como si me lengua se volviera de piedra, impidiéndome hablar. Nadie ha sido sincero conmigo ni me ha mostrado un ápice de aprecio. Nadie excepto él, que se ha mostrado más abierto a escucharme, aunque sea por unos segundos. Llegó tan rápido, no pensé en nada… Se me presentaba la única oportunidad que tenía. Alguien debía dar el primer paso y él no lo sería.

Veo que los labios de Sesshomaru se abren para decirme algo. No quería oír ningún tipo de desaires, ni nada que me impida decir lo que quiero. Así que me apresuro:

—Sesshomaru —y tuve toda su gloriosa atención—, _te quiero._

Tomé su manga de manera inconsciente, temerosa de que él se vaya y me deje con las palabras al aire. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlas pronunciado, pero si estoy segura que después me habré arrepentido.

Sesshomaru no hizo más que soltarse de mi y retroceder como si viera una extraña. Después, bajó la mirada y mis pies desnudos fueron el punto de inició para verme. Levantó la cabeza con suavidad. Comprobaba que fuera yo y no otra persona. Por primera confiaba en su vista y no en su nariz. También era la primera vez que me veía con más detenimiento. Por un momento, pensé que tan detalla observación se debía a que quería ver si yo era lo suficientemente atractiva o si me había hecho algo especial en mi ropa o peinado que compruebe que yo llegué especialmente para él. Estaba igual que otros días, no me aplique más maquillaje o cambié mi peinado. Eso no hubiera cambiando nada. Finalmente, sus ojos llegaron a mi cara. Yo me mantuve firme, más firme que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Esperas una respuesta —dijo indiferente. Ese tono que usó no me lo creí. Sé que le afectó lo que dije, sobretodo porque la sorpresa fue reflejada en su rostro, siempre tan apacible a cualquier cosa.

—No te hice una pregunta.

Entonces, una sonrisa apareció de la nada en su rostro. Era demasiado para mi. Podría soportar malos tratos de quien sea, pero esa sonrisa para lo peor que me había ocurrido. Al menos, por ese instante.

—Pretendes manipularme con eso…

—¡No! —respondí de inmediato, aunque él tenía razón. Quería que el apreció que sentía por mi, dejara de estar oculto y así el pudiera actuar a mi voluntad. No le estaba dando más que un confesión… Con Sesshomaru no bastaba.

—Lo has logrado— vociferó y me paralicé—. Mataré a Naraku y tomaré tu corazón.

No terminé de tragarme esas palabras. Eran agrias. Forzadas. Mal sazonadas. Sesshomaru se burlaba con esos sarcásticos comentarios, que me dolía. ¡Y así no debía ser!

—¡No te estés burlando! —respondí. No era lo que yo imaginaba. Sesshomaru me pareció ser lo más cruel con lo que me hubiera cruzado. Soportaría eso de Naraku, a quien estaba acostumbrada.

—¿No es lo que querías? —Moví la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Me equivoque, pensé que confiabas un poco en mi.

—¿Confiar? —murmuró—. Hubiera confiado si hubieras seguido como hasta ahora, no en un acto tan desesperado.

Me ofendí por su comentario. Sesshomaru era franco en exceso, pero yo no hallaba la franqueza en lo que pronunciaba. Yo me misma me había herido y había matado la que mi1 mente construyó.

Ahora me quedé sin nada.

—¡Eres un idiota! Jamás pensé en nada más. Te hablé como te gusta, sin rodeos. Sin pretensiones.

No me creyó. A mi también me costó creerme. Yo actuaba como mi amo, con dobles intenciones y por desgracia, era de las pocas cosas que Sesshomaru debía conocer de mi. Además, mi cariño por él no tan grande como mi amor a la libertad. Y mi amor a la libertad, no dejaría que yo fuera de Sesshomaru eternamente.

—Kagura, no vuelvas a mi con mentiras —me ordenó. No es mentira, quise decirle.

Mi cólera subió. Mi sonrojo ahora era por la ira, por la simpleza en que hablaba y la burla que había en sus labios.

—¿Y quién dice que volveré? Por mi puedes irte al diablo, junto con la mocosa y el sapo —. Sesshomaru no tardó en fruncir el ceño por mencionar a dos personajes que nada tenía que ver con lo recién sucedido. Toque un punto sensible que me tenía sin cuidado y del cual seguía mencionando como se me vino en gana, pues no podía razonar de manera alguna—. Ojalá y ustedes terminen muertos. Sí, muertos, porque es lo que te mereces.

Inmediatamente, Sesshomaru dio la media vuelta. Yo quería decir más, hacer más para que el coraje disminuyera. Pero eso era lo menos importante. Mi mal humor pasaría pronto y después me dejaría con la raíz que dio inicio a todo. La raíz era el rechazo. Me había rechazado cuando juré que eso sería lo último que pasaría. Sesshomaru tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarme si yo le importaba o no, pero no obtuve más que burla. La jodida realidad de que no me tiene el apreció que merezco.

Cuando pasé la cólera será doloroso para mi.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Soy pésima para cerrar fics. Pero, sorpresa, no está terminado. Sigue otro capítulo, pero como estoy segura de cuando publicarlo, decidí ponerlo como terminado por mientras._

 _Quiero explicar de donde nació la idea, pero lo jodería lo que sigue xD_

 _Ya saben, si hay un error o algo, no duden en decirme._

 _¡Gracias por leer y feliz fin de semana!_


End file.
